dark souls the fair lady and the black flame
by Xinous
Summary: a story between the fair lady and my O.C Xinous. xinous is banished from his home land and sent to lordran to seek his fate as an undead when he gets to quelaags domain he finds his fate, but will his kind heart be enough to help the one he comes to love


id just like to say dark souls characters are owned by from soft i do not own them this peace is a work of imaginagtion the only rights i clame are that of my oc Xinous please review as this is my 1st atempt at a story id like to know how i did (this is the 1st chapter i plan on making this story long adding more chapters and so on ty for reading in advance)

**chapter one **

"well soliare shall we continue" I say as I pull my blade from the channelr's chest.

"I guess so xinous I don't believe you need my help you are very skilled in fact I'd say you wouldn't even need help against the gargoyles" he says as he climbs up the ladders to the fogged doorway I tap his shoulder and we both enter as I say "soliare im happy to share a victory and I haven't had any training I act on instinct that could get me killed one day so I don't mind you helping to keep me alive just that much longer" I smile at him as I draw my blade and place my shield on my back and hold my hand to the side causing fire to bulge from my hand.

"its coming" I say as I run forward as a gargoyle plunges down at me soliare firing bolts of lightning at the beast as I drive my hand into the ground causing a fire tempest directly under the beast instantly burning it to dust I pull my hand from the ground and lift it to the air catching a halberd that was plunged down onto me knocking it away I plunge my sword into the beast kicking the dam thing as I pull out my sword and flip back "soliare can you throw a number of bolts at it as I run forward"

"you just go let me worry about the bolts" I smile as I place my hand over my blade setting it on fire with some charcoal pine resin charging forward I two hand my blade and notice multiple bolts of lightning going ahead of me I thank soliare in my head as I run past the beast by an inch before I twist and cut up its back and turning again slashing its side as soliares bolts pierce the beast then after his barrage of bolts stop I run back to soliare "watch this" I smile as I grab my blade tightly and charge forward and jump delving my dark sword deep inside the beasts head finishing it off.

"well that's them down" I say as I put my sword on my back underneath my shield taking a deep breath "thanks soliare yet again you provide me with help aha" I say as we shake hands.

"il be seeing you then xinous I need to head for my sun" I nods and uses his crystal to return to his body, I smile as I climb the ladder up to the bell, I pull the leaver and pick up the humanity and homeward bone as a image of blight town and a bell flashes in my head for a split second I use the bone and head to the fire keeper handing her the soul I tell her Im sorry I found it in the church but she just nods and puts her hand out I hand her my flask thinking she may need a drink she takes it an places the soul at its side the flask absorbs it I in shock hesitate to take it but she pushes it more forward I take it and look at her nodding in thanks but still shocked she looks away and seems even more quiet then usual I think to myself so this is why she never wants to come out of there I decide to head for blight town going through new londo.

As I reach the entrance to Quelaag's domain I heal up and get all my armour repaired then fix my weapons that broke on the way down I place my sword in its sheath and on my back "lets get the next bell rang" I say as I enter the fog door.

I hear fire burning and a beast growling I watch the stairs ahead of me as my next foe comes down them I watch stunned as a fire spiting spider and a woman come down the stairs not side by side one in the same I flinch and step back but remembered my mission.

"well well well what do we have here another undead come to ring the bell I plead that you turn back or face my flames" I sigh as I see this woman above the spider I decide not to try and confront her but avoid her "I can't do that I say as I walk past her weapon not drawn as to not intimidate her I keep walking as she spits at me with foul words "you dare mock me I am Quelaag and this is my domain I shall not let you pass without a fight" she says as she jumps in front of me "I will not fight you" I say as I stand in front of her looking her dead in the eyes "I can not fight you" she lunges forward and grips me with her hand and chokes me I cough and grab her arm and try to brake free then I kick the spider in the leg and it drops on one side as she drops me I flip back catching my self "don't you get it I wont fight you but that doesn't mean you can kill me" I say with a cough.

"why wont you let me pass I mean you no harm that I can assure you" I steady myself rubbing my through as she hisses at me in a different language one that I know "Quelaag I can understand that…" she looks at me shocked "you understood me… liar!" she says as she plunges her sword down onto my chest I stand taking the hit as I weep "Quelaag… your sister I wont harm her…" I say coughing up blood I grab my chest and stumble as she drops her sword "you really can understand us why! Why can you understand us!" I smile and look at her as blood begins to pool out underneath me "because I was helped and taught by a witch of chaos she…" I pause as more blood comes from my mouth "she locked away a demon… that plagued our village since I was born she locked it within me as I was the one that birthed its existence…" I say as my conciseness slips and I pass out.

"a demon… a child of chaos … sister… what have you done to this child and what dose he contain inside of him… no matter you came into my land I have to slay you for my sister… die boy" she plunges her blade into my back setting fire to my body when suddenly the fire goes out as I stand again "what... my flame what's going on" she says as she jumps back "you your meant to be dead I killed you, you should be ash …" I hunch forward unaware of my actions still unconscious on the inside I toss and turn in unbearable heat "you fool… you haven't killed him you healed me Ahahahahahahaha!" .

an aura of fire and blood oozes out of my body as it heats up deep in my soul I scream inside as I burn like the hottest flame "die witch iv had enough of you and that bitch that sealed me" he smiles and laughs as he delves forward and rips her blade from her hand and kicks her spider half directly in the mouth almost braking its jaw then spits fire at her delving his hand deep inside the spiders head almost killing it, stunned Quelaag screams and rives in pain as he grabs her by the neck putting his hand at her belly pulling his hand back just about to pierce her I scream out grabbing my body from the beast as I let go of Quelaag I drop to my knees as the aura leaves me and I whisper "im sorry… I didn't want to hurt you… I can't hurt you…" I pass out again this time for staying myself.

Quelaag hesitates and picks me up waving a gentle flame over my wounds and unclips my chest armour leaving it on the floor with my weapons she takes me down into her lair.

"Foolish boy you don't even know your power yet you're so strong alone your flame burns bright I dought you will die from this… but good luck boy…" she places my against a cold stone wall as I toss and turn slightly I hear a voice in my deep sleep so calming gentle sweet and … dying… "Quelaag what's going on why is there a smell of blood are you hurt dear sister what happened" Quelaag smiles and strokes the other woman's hair "Nothing do not fret sister I had a run in with a very tough opponent he's over there half dead he's kind and gentle and somewhat wild leave him be for now we shall talk after a good long rest ok" she says smiling at her little sister.

"hmm a boy I see blooded and dying what hope does he have let's just absorb his humanity and leave him to die" another voice that is somewhat familiar cracks with a jokers tone " leave him alone Engy or I will remover you myself" she says with violent intent in her tone "I will mistress…" he says practically spiting in disgust "also leave here and don't come back till you are called I will need a privet convocation with my dear sister that isn't for your ears Engy" this time you could tell he was angry "yes… mistress…" Engy leaves cursing under his breath as Quelaag sits and rests beside her sister.

The next morning:

I twist and turn as I wake I cough gently as the pain dims I look around to find stone walls a bonfire and Quelaag and another woman much like Quelaag but instead of black hair and being healthy she's pale white haired an not very mobile I stand and walk to the bonfire and rest against the closest wall and watch the two as they sleep I close my eyes and rest thinking how much they must have gone through and how much her sister must hurt I look at them again… and think to myself there both so beautiful … ill help them but they need rest as do I … till we awake you two.

I awake to the sound of humming I turn to find that it's the white lady I sit up and watch her before I spoke "sorry to interrupt but that was a beautiful song if you don't mind me saying" she gasps in shock and looks in my direction "you.. You speak our tong" I smile and laugh a little "yes I do indeed your sister had the same reaction" I say as abit of a jest.

"you shouldn't be up yet you where half dead yesterday… please rest some more" she says as she acts nervous "don't worry im fine the burns that happened yesterday are gone I have a natural healing ability so im back to full health… oh my armour and my thread have been removed" I say as im sat in black leather pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"im sorry my sister took them off you to help move and heal your wounds" she says shyly "take it you have little visitors im sorry for intruding so… what's your name?" I ask "Quelaan, my names Quelaan of izalith and you?" I smile and look at her "Xinous Nightingale of astora pleasure to meet you" I smile as Quelaag enters and smiles at us both cheekily.

"I take it you to have met then, well now your awake we can talk and hopefully you can excuse me for yesterday I attacked you because of m-" I raise my hand slightly and smile at the two "you were trying to protect your dear sister and gain humanity to keep her alive am I right" quelaan looks down in embarrassment and Quelaag smiles a little in shock "so when you said you understand … you knew … you seen right through me" I laugh a little at this "Quelaag I told you I understand because I do and its because I could tell you had intent to kill but you were holding back severely to keep me back I knew as soon as I entered you didn't want anyone getting behind you to the tower it was easy to see well for me I have that kind of ability and others say it's just that I am to kind" I close my eyes and think about what happened she tried to kill yet here I am calm sitting in front on them with a smile "boy your kind indeed you forgive me for trying to kill you even though you know I intended to kill you when we met that takes a very kind heart" she looks down apologetically "don't worry I understand why you did it so its fine I mean Quelaan is someone you don't want to lose and I feel the same so would you allow me to ask something of you two".

I stand and lean against the wall "you two need humanity correct il defend here from now on with Quelaag and il provide you with enough humanity to get you back to a healthy state if you're worried about my health don't il keep enough humanity on me to stay rational if that's fine with you two" I smile as I look at them both Quelaag stares at me in awe and Quelaan looks in my general direction shocked at what she heard "Xinous I can't ask you to do that where cursed deformed … we can't be helped" Quelaag strokes her sisters shoulder "its ok Quelaan he can at least help defend us, but boy I need to talk with you alone come to the bell at the top Quelaan you rest" Quelaan nodded at this and started to relax as Quelaag nudged me forward I look back at Quelaan and follow suit behind Quelaag.

As we reached the top Quelaag rested beside the bell and she looked at me "here's your chance ring the bell and go or you can stay here with us and join the chaos covenant currently there's only me my sister and Engy so you're welcome to join" she looked down the hole and seen a white leg I did the same and smiled and just so Quelaan could hear me I shouted down the hole "I guess I have to stay then don't I ahahahahaha" Quelaag laughed a little and Quelaan stuck her head out and looked up and said "sorry for peeking" she looked down embarrassed "well I have something for you anyway hold out your hands" she did and I dropped 3 of the 4 humanity I had as soon as it touched her hand she smiled at me and absorbed the humanity as I smiled back.

Heading back down and resting against the wall Quelaag came over and looked at me her sister was asleep by now exhausted from moving so much "Xinous can I ask you something" "sure go ahead" I said with a half-smile "well as soon as we have enough humanity I plan on taking my sister and getting her up and out of lordran as soon as I can maybe when where outside we could heal this curse" I smile for a moment they would be so happy to see beyond these walls and beyond lordran.

"id be happy to help if that's what you're asking and the curse it can be broken we just need to know who did it" I sat there quietly thinking "I would say the bed of chaos is but… I don't think the bed of chaos going out of control was a random event someone must have forced it to happen I know my mother she would ever put her daughters in danger like that" I nod and look at her "let me worry about that if I find anything il let you know after all you have a lot on your hands right now so let me take care of that" I smile and nod as I hear someone come through the fog gate grabbing my sword and shield I look around "Quelaag do you have a spare armour peace mines still up top properly broken by now or that person has got it" she looks at me then points to a far corner "over there is some armours and some regular clothes" I nod and grab a sort of rolled up sleeved cloth armour with a button up front and a hood on the back I put on some gloves and some boots and head up stairs covering my mouth with the cloth of my mask that had fallen down "stay here il take him down quickly" I say as I run up the steps in a flash just as the man entered the middle of the room i jumped forward and caught him of guard slamming my sword hard into his side and quickly moving around the back of him finishing him off with a quick back stab I smile as this one has 7 humanity and I walk back down stairs with his armour and throw his body into the lava pit where the rest of the bodies are thrown for ceaseless.

heading down stairs I smile as a shocked Quelaag looks at me " I told you I was going to be fast and I mean what I say here something for you and Quelaan some humanity and something to keep you two warm" I throw a huge blanket over Quelaan and hand the humanity's to Quelaag "distribute them how you will iv got at least four inside me so it should im fine" Quelaag smile at me and then noticed the 7 humanity's where twin humanity's "Xinous here take one just in case you need a little boost" I nod and thank her as I go and rest at the bonfire "Quelaag tomorrow il leave here for a short while il be back so don't worry ok just know you're going to be pleased with what I come back with properly enough to do what we need to" I smile slightly as I pull my hood up with my sword by my side and rest against it falling into a deep sleep dreaming of fire calm white fire and a black flame siting side by side even bumping flames I smile at this as I drift deeper into the dream thinking "Quelaan the white lady so who's the black flame…".


End file.
